Shower Talk
by Suchislife318
Summary: The first time they met was in the shower but they didn't talk as much as she thought they would. Pre-series. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Firefly or the characters

* * *

It was so late in the sleep cycle on Serenity that when Kaylee finally left the engine room, she was so tired and sore that she didn't even notice the water was already running in the shower as she stumbled into the small bathroom. She still didn't notice as she let the steam warm her numb limbs as she stripped off her grease smudged clothing. She only noticed when the hot water hit her skin and she was faced with a large muscular back she didn't immediately recognise. Letting out a small squeak in shock the little mechanic jumper out of the shower and wrapped herself in the nearest towel available. It was then that the little mechanic got her first real look at the new mercenary, and boy was he big, in more ways than one.

Jayne Cobb had never been a great sleeper; he just never could seem to be able to calm down enough to really get a decent rest. That was why, when he was sure everyone else on board was sleeping, the new mercenary on Serenity decided to have a hot shower in the hopes it would help him sleep. Collecting what he'd need from his bunk, the large man entered the small room and started the hot water before leaving his clothes on the floor and wiggling his way under the stream of steaming water. The hot water was doing a good job at relaxing the bulky man, such a good job that he didn't notice when the door was opened and closed; nor did he notice when the shower curtain rustled as the ship's mechanic slid into the shower behind him. However, he did notice when he heard a small squeak and turned around to see the small figure wrapped in his towel.

It took Jayne longer than it should have to realise that the beautiful creature in front of him owned the pair of legs he has seen earlier poking out from under the engine, that were introduced as Kaywinnet Lee Frye the ship's mechanic. He still didn't understand why the Captain had referred to her as xiao mei (little sister), she was far from being a sister; she was closer to sweetheart material. She made him forget everything except the way she looked right at the moment, all wrapped up like she was ashamed of the gorram gifts god had blessed her with. Finally finding his voice he managed to mumble "Kaywinnet Lee I p'sume?"

"Kaylee" her voice was soft like that was all she was going to say but the blank look on his face must have meant something to her because she continued on to explain. "Ain't nobody called me that but me ma and pa, and the Capt'n when he's all mad like."

"Huh," she shifted uncomfortably under the mercenary's gaze as she tried to release the knots that had formed in her back. "Ya a'right baobei (sweetheart)?

"What?" the young mechanic was having trouble concentrating on account of her back and the view in front of her.

"I asked if ya was a'right. Ya look all strung up" he tried to hide the concern in his voice and his eyes, he barely knew the girl but there was something about her that made him want to give her the 'verse.

"I'm a'right, just some knots in me back, nothin' a bit o' hot water can't fix" she smiled up at him. The woman had the sweetest smile he had ever saw.

The words were out of his mouth before he had a chance to stop them, hope littering his voice; "Ya trust me not ta do anything bad to ya?"

"Trust ya? I don't even know ya name!" she exclaimed, it wasn't a flat out no which he took as a good sign.

"Me name's Lewis Jayne Cobb, but don't tell nobody that it's really Lewis, I'va been going by Jayne all me life." He got out before the realisation of the situation hit him. The hot water was still steaming up the room and running over his bare skin, giving a nice sheen to his muscles that wasn't going unnoticed by Kaylee. "And I guess this ain't the best first impression in the 'verse."

"Na it's a shiny way to meet ya Lewis and it's shiny to meet ya, promise I won't say nothin' to the others." She paused for a moment to give him a look up and down, "Seein' as ya trust me, it's only fair that I trust ya isn't it?"

Relief flowed over him and by way of response he moved to the side of the shower holding out an arm in an invitation for her to join him. Slipping the towel from her body she stepped into the hot liquid, a moan escaping her lips as it flowed down her back. Slowly Jayne ran his hands up the sides of her arms to her neck. Carefully, so he didn't hurt her, he gently started to knead the knots that had formed between her shoulders, gradually working them out with the balls of this thumbs. He leaned down and whispered in her ear as his hands moved down to the next knot, "Ya let me know if ya want me ta stop or anything."

She let his hands continue on their passage down her back releasing every tight muscles found there, ones she didn't even know existed, the only sounds that filled the room was her moans as his hands worked magic on her back. Ain't nobody had ever been as careful with her as the mercenary was being with her. For such big hands they were awful soft against her skin.

Wrapping his arms around the petite brunette he reached forward and picked up the bottle of shampoo, moving to her head he started to massage her scalp, relaxing the mechanic further. After rinsing the shampoo from her hair Jayne wrapped his arms around her again, this time pulling the young woman up against him planting a kiss behind her ear his lips wandered further down her neck. "If you want me to stop tell me." was all he said as he spun her around to kiss her firmly on the lips.

Kaylee was in no position to stop him, she trusted him to stop, she just didn't want him to; it had been too long since someone had taken the time to look after her like this man was, too long since she had someone touch her so gently. Reaching behind her she turned off the water before draping her arms around his neck pulling him in closer as she continued to kiss him. Handing Jayne a towel she quickly enveloped her body in one and caught his hand dragging the still wet man with her into her bunk.

Lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist, Jayne locked his mouth onto her collarbone nibbling along the line sending sparks through her body. Pushing up on his shoulders, Kaylee lowered herself onto his already hard member, letting out a slight gasp as she felt him graze her pleasure point. With one hand under her butt, Jayne snaked his other hand between their bodies, his middle finger moving in circles over her clit as his thumb rubbed gently at the soft skin of her belly. Kaylee rotated her hips as she push herself up and down his thick shaft, moaning at each scrape of her tender spot and as his finger urging her to fall over the edge. Speeding up her movements, Kaylee pushed herself closer to her orgasm; Jayne pushed her up against the wall taking control of the thrusting, he pumped into her until she bit down into his shoulder to muffle her screams of ecstasy. Continuing to move within her, making her ride out her orgasmic high, slowing down his thrusting Jayne carried her over to the single bed in the room; laying her down he continued his thrusting while he sucked on her earlobe. He continued his ministrations until she quickly reached her second orgasm, not being able to hold himself as she pulsed around him, he came hard into her hot core. Moaning into her neck, he barely managed to roll them over before collapsing with exhaustion; his arms curled protectively around her naked body, he fell into the first good sleep he'd had in a long while.

Lying on top of the mercenary with his member still buried deep inside her, Kaylee let out a sigh as his arms moved tenderly around her, his eyes closed and his breathing settled into a steady rhythm. Closing her eyes she joined him into a restful sleep, feeling truly fulfilled for the first time in her life.


End file.
